Why Life Is Great
by existence555
Summary: It's the day of Naruto's wedding. What is he thinking about? Naruto's POV.


**A/N: My first NaruHina. Written in Naruto's POV. Review please!**

Today is one of the most important days in my life. Yeah, you guessed it. I'm getting married today.

How did I get here? Well I can only start from the beginning. (Where else would you start?)

I've never been a deep person, or one to concentrate on the little mysteries of life, seeing as I wouldn't understand most of them. Girls are the one thing I've tried to figure out time and again. Eventually I figured out Sakura-chan, that she liked me only as a friend, and in her heart, she yearned for Sasuke.

That didn't bother me much. I suppose that's mostly because I had stopped picturing my children with green eyes.

I pictured them with Hyuuga eyes, all-seeing, serene, and to be honest, a little creepy. I wondered if blonde hair would go well with that. But oh well, that's not the point.

When Hinata confessed to me, I admit I was a little preoccupied with the task at hand. I couldn't let myself be distracted for one second. After that, I still didn't really have time. When Sasuke came back, I could finally breathe.

Since I had time to breathe, I figured I had time to think too. (Sasuke told me that that was a revolutionary idea. I'm not sure what revolutionary means. Maybe Hinata will tell me.) The first thing I thought about was Hinata and what she said to me.

I never really noticed her much before. I thought it was a little strange that she would turn red whenever she saw me, but I thought she might have been scared of me. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei both agree that I have that effect on people. During my brainstorming, I wrote this down on a ramen label. I was trying to figure my feelings out, and this was the most significant thing I could decipher.

_When I see her now, it's like we are attached. No, that doesn't sound right. It's like our hearts are attached by a string, and every time I see her, her heart is pulling on the string, making my heart want to go to her. Was that a good way to put it? I think that if I can understand it, anyone should be able to._

Anyway, after my thinking session was over, I began to greet Hinata every time I saw her. I mused over how cute she looked when she blushed and shyly put her shaky hand up in the air to wave at me. Once Sasuke and Sakura-chan got serious, they started grossing me out, and I needed more people to hang out with. (Kakashi-sensei is always reading those perverted books, so I was too scared to turn to him for fun. Who knows what he would do?)

I asked Hinata to go with me to Ichiraku one day, because I wanted to get to know her better. She fainted, and I was alarmed. Kiba told me it was normal and that she would love to go. He got her back to normal, and my heart slowed down. I was afraid that I had killed her for a second there. So that night, we went to Ichiraku despite Sakura-chan's teasing about my "date".

I really enjoyed myself. I only ended up having two bowls of ramen, because I was too busy staring at her, noticing how beautiful she was. (Too bad too, because I was offered free ramen on account of my first date.) Although she has the same eyes as Neji, I noticed that hers are more tender, more gentle, more understanding. Her hair was brushed to perfection, not one strand out of place. I found myself wondering if her cheeks were always red.

She did most of the talking. Yeah, that was a surprise. If you encourage her, she will talk about anything and everything (and make it sound spectacular). She told me about what was happening in her life and with her friends and things like that. We left Ichiraku to take a walk when we were both done eating, and the last thing she told me about was what was happening in her heart.

When I get old, if I forget everything else that has ever happened to me, I will never forget what she said.

"Naruto-kun," she began shyly, stopping near a street light. "When I'm near you, I feel like we're attached. No, that's not it. I feel like our hearts are attached by a string, and your heart pulls on the string, making my heart want to go to you. Does that make sense?"

I guess we both pulled the string at the same time, because suddenly it became very short.

Hinata hesitatingly put her hand on the back of my head, guiding my lips to hers. She was starting to break away, probably out of nervousness, but I put my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me and deepening our kiss. I noticed that even my cheeks were burning.

When we pulled away, we could both only look down. I had the courage to look up at her after a few minutes, and I smiled, trying to make her feel more at ease.

"I love you," I said simply.

"I love you too," she replied.

That first date was about six months ago. I proposed to her last month. (I beat Sasuke to it, Sakura-chan's pretty mad at him.) It was at Shikamaru and Temari's engagement party.

Of course, she accepted, daring to kiss me in front of everyone we were with. Lee and Gai-sensei were being pretty weird about it, like they couldn't stop crying. It was a little embarrassing, especially when they screamed about how beautiful youthful love was. (Believe me, it was scary.)

That's how I ended up here, with the most beautiful girl in Konoha, or maybe even in the entire world.

According to Sai's pictures, my kids will turn out okay, even with the odd hair color and almost transparent eyes. Then again, Hinata and I don't mind if they're hideous. And that's all that really matters, right?


End file.
